


cheers to this egoistic night

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Ultraman Geed
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: An alternate take on Fukuide Kei's hand in Riku's conception as it were.





	cheers to this egoistic night

**Author's Note:**

> honest to god i have no idea if ultramen can just shrink themselves down like this but belial and kei meet in an alternate dimension and both of them are aliens as it is. anyway i just wanted to see belial fuck kei so here we are. also belial's biology was largely inspired by [nsfw fanart of ultraman orb](http://xenogivenofucks.tumblr.com/post/158003437077/i-regret-drawing-this-immediately) drawn by [xenogivenofucks](http://xenogivenofucks.tumblr.com/). thanks you're my hero.

The plan had been Kei Fukuide’s. Of course it was; Belial had desires and plans and aspirations but little way to achieve them out here in the cosmos, tucked away from where anyone could ever hope to find him. Kei himself had trouble the first few times, trying to work his mind around how to project himself into another dimension even though his species combined with Belial’s power should have made it easier for him to stretch himself so thin.

Collecting Little Stars and the Ultra capsules they produced was difficult, and Kei had already seen enough failure to know they could not risk any more failure. They needed an Ultra who could collect the capsules for them, someone well-suited to the job who would be able to succeed, someone who could work around their limitations.

“A child,” Belial muses, and Kei shivers at the sound of his master’s voice.

Here in this dimension, he can kneel for hours without ever feeling the sting of strain in his knees and so nothing aches even though he feels as though he has been on his knees for far longer than he had planned when coming here. But failure means he has to prostrate himself before his master and beg for forgiveness, anything to convince Belial that he can continue on in his service and that he does not want to be cast aside. He would die at Belial’s hand, and die happily, before he would ever imagine being cast aside, being told that his service was no longer necessary and that in the end he was unable to assist his master.

“And you can use my genetic material in your little laboratory to produce one?” Belial shuckles and the sound reverberates through Kei’s entire being, raising goosebumps on his skin.

Afraid to speak, Kei only nods, quick jerks of his head that make his skull almost rattle against his brain. Working in service for Belial means being willing to accept that his failure might be met with any punishment and that he should fear making Belial angry, but Belial doesn’t seem angry right now. Instead, Kei is afraid of what the emptiness in his tone means, what the blankness in his statements and questions will translate into when he decides to let Kei know.

He knows the suggestion is a dangerous one to make, to tell Belial in so many words that he is incapable of collecting the capsules and should leave the work to someone else. But Kei is desperate now. He wants to bring his master back into power no matter what it takes for him to do that, but no matter how hard they try, nothing has worked. This will, of that he has no doubt, but waiting for Belial to make his decision is torturous.

“I suppose your intelligence knows little boundaries, then.” One clawed hand stretches out and Kei fights the urge to react in any way, remaining where he is on his knees with his head bowed. Even as those clawed fingers curl around his body, he remains still, breathing slow and deep through his nose. “The plan itself… I don’t dislike. I don’t know if I agree with the method.”

Kei finds himself being lifted from his position and he sucks in a harsh breath; Belial has never physically touched him before, and now he finds himself sitting in the palm of his master’s hand, the skin beneath him radiating heat. “The method, Belial-sama?” he asks, not sure what to do with himself. “Is there a method you would prefer to use to procure a child?”

He would do anything Belial asked him to do, that much he knew. Going so far to complete their mission is proof of that, he thinks; he’s willing to hand the reins over to someone else, a child who would be able to do what he cannot. It would be simple to monitor a child, to manipulate a child into coming into their Ultraman heritage when the time was right. It would take time, of course, that much he knew, but Kei had time. He just hoped Belial would be patient.

The hand holding him lifts him up until he finds himself being held before Belial’s eyes, and he squirms away, flushed and flustered at the sudden intense attention. He likes having Belial’s attention and praise but this makes him hot, makes his skin feel too tight over his bones and makes him want to squirm away and hide. Everything until now has been impersonal no matter what Kei would have wanted himself, but this is startlingly personal.

“The capacity of an Alien Sturm to bear a child is undetectable to the eyes,” Belial says, and Kei sits up ramrod straight, his breathing sharp and unsteady. “Are you capable of bearing children?”

“Yes, Belial-sama.” Kei licks his dry lips. “I have the organs necessary to bear young.”

Belial chuckles; Kei can feel the sound inside of his body, this time more intensely. “If you do not want to submit your body to such a task, you can ask another of your kind to do so.”

The thought is alarming; the idea of sharing this task with anyone else makes Kei fist his hands in reaction, his jaw set. He forces himself to breathe and relax, knowing full well that any irrational emotional reaction will only cause him more trouble than it would be worth, and besides, Belial is offering him the option to say no. He won’t force him to use his own body for this.

Kei would have given Belial anything he asked for without hesitation, and he assumes that his master is well aware of his desire to serve and to please considering the time the two of them have spent with one another. This, though, is different. That Belial had wrapped his mind around that fact so easily in such a short amount of time leaves Kei thrown, but it gives him the clarity he needs to think things through. This is not a relatively short operation, not like processing genetic material in a lab. This will involve nearly a year of commitment for the child to grow within him and to be born. But the prospect is tantalizing nonetheless.

“I would be willing to submit my body to bear your child, Belial-sama,” Kei says. The words alone are enough to make him uncomfortably hot, his thighs pressed together to muffle the slight throb between them. “Insemination is not a difficult task. At last check my body was beginning to enter its peak stage of fertility for this cycle, so I will—”

“Insemination would also no doubt take place in your laboratory, and I’m not particularly interested in that method.” Belial’s tongue slithers from between his jaws, licking a wet hot stripe up Kei’s cheek that makes Kei jolt. “There are more pleasurable methods for creating a child.”

Kei knows this as well as anyone else; he isn’t a virgin, not in his Alien Sturm skin and not in his human skin and this proposition is not a foreign one to him. But only in his wildest and most private fantasies has he ever dreamed of something as unreachable and untouchable as Belial wanting to mate with him in any shape or form. He assumed he would be granted a place at Belial’s side assuming his success in restoring his master to his former glory, but he knows well that he would never be worthy of something like what Belial is offering him now.

“I am both grateful and moved that you find me worthy of coupling with,” Kei says, Belial’s tongue curling around his throat and making him wriggle helplessly in his master’s clawed grasp. “My only hesitation is that… Our current body sizes are rather incompatible—”

Belial cuts him off, giving Kei’s cheek one last lick before his tongue retreats back into his mouth again. “I am well aware of that. You have shown incredible adaptability but I know how unlikely it is that you would survive the ordeal if I left things as they were. Relax. I can lessen my body size.”

He sets Kei down with a surprising amount of tenderness and Kei tries to keep his legs steady beneath him when all he wants to do is fall to his knees again, this time not out of submission but because his knees tremble almost too much for him to stay upright. When his master glows, he shields his eyes behind a hand and isn’t the one who removes it. Belial does, this time with claws more than large enough to encircle Kei’s wrist. He has shrunk, but he still towers a good two feet over Kei’s head, forcing Kei to crane his head back almost enough to hurt his neck so he can look up at his master. His knees nearly go out beneath him.

“This form should be more than suitable without causing you unnecessary pain or discomfort, I believe.” Belial rests his hand on top of Kei’s head, claws stroking through his hair without cutting him and Kei’s mouth goes dry, his tongue numb. “You will likely have to go into hiding while you carry the child, so keep that in mind when you need to discuss your little writing projects with your agency. No one can know about this until the time is right.”

“Of course, Belial-sama.” Kei would never share the experience with the rest of the world. Perhaps it made him selfish, but he wanted to keep it all to himself.

“You are very obedient.” Belial curls a finger in the collar of Kei’s shirt; the leather splits under the pressure of his claw all the way down, gaping open. “Submit yourself to me, Alien Sturm.”

Kei nods furiously, shrugging out of the ruined remains of the shirt. It hardly mattered if his garments were destroyed. “I will give you anything you want, Belial-sama.”

His clothing shreds easily under Belial’s touch and it does not escape Kei’s thoughts that he could die from this; claws sharp enough to cut leather could easily cut skin. “Since this is your body that my child will be inhabiting, feel free to choose whatever position pleases you.”

“I…” Kei clears his throat, wets his lips again. It’s difficult to put any of his fantasies into words. “Belial-sama, if you are receptive to the idea, I would like to please you first.”

Belial laughs and even with the change in size, the sound still makes Kei’s entire body quake in response. But it isn’t an automatic no, and Kei swallows hard, almost swaying on his feet, dizzy at the very thought of being allowed this. “Very well, then. On your knees.”

Kei drops to his knees immediately, the impact barely jarring him and nothing deterring him from his goal as he presses his cheek against Belial’s thigh, aware of claws in his hair, urging him forward. He knows about Ultra biology well enough to know what he’s doing now; to say he studied up just for this occasion would be horribly embarrassing, but it’s only the truth and better to have the knowledge than to guess wildly and fail in his goal. Ultras do not wear clothing and they have protection over their genitals as a result. He knows where to look, fingers brushing a barely visible slit between Belial’s legs, tongue following shortly. The skin is warm and soft and parts beneath the careful pressure of his fingers and tongue, opening to him.

His ministrations must be enough. He finds himself with a handful of cock a moment later, pausing for just a moment to admire the uneven red and black striping. Some Ultras are more colorful than others, and the prospect of the coloring extending down this far has never occurred to Kei. It’s also rather slender at the tip, thickening toward the base, but he recognizes the slick liquid that drips over his fingers when he strokes, feeling Belial’s cock pulse in his hand.

He wraps his lips around the tip, easily taking the first few inches in deep without having to try. Other lovers have been differently shaped, typically thicker at the top, harder to take down because of his gag reflex. But he has no problem with this. The fact Belial only gets thicker as he goes down means his gag reflex doesn’t get triggered and while there is a slight stretch in his jaw, he can handle that. That isn’t abnormal. Kei even makes a little delighted sound at the discovery.

The claws in his hair remain there while he bobs his head, curling his tongue around the hard hot length in his mouth, tracing the veins so he can feel them pulse under his touch. Kei moans shamelessly, hollowing his cheeks as he swallows and the way Belial tastes on his tongue is earthy and almost spicy and he wants more, he wants as much as he can get and he whines loud and petulant and pitiful when Belial pulls him back by the hair.

“Choose your position,” Belial tells him, and Kei doesn’t argue. Maybe he can do this again, take this to its inevitable ending just to prove that he can please his master.

“Yes, Belial-sama,” he says, and falls back with his legs spread wide, wet down his thighs.

He could come just from the sight of Belial kneeling between his thighs, unprepared for the sight, far more unprepared when Belial grips his thighs and spreads them wider, leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable, and then he bends his head between them.

“I can’t very well use my hands on you,” Belial muses. “It’s important you are prepared enough.”

It’s all the warning Kei gets before the tongue that had been on his cheek moments ago slides between his legs and inside of him; it takes all of his self-control not to twist and writhe at the sensation. Belial controls his tongue unlike any being Kei has ever met before. The way it twists and curls inside of him, touching parts of him that make his thighs tense and his back arch in response. The slickness inside of him increases immediately and he thinks distantly that in all of his fantasies he had never, ever dared to imagine anything like this.

He whimpers and whines, moans when Belial licks particularly hard into him and the heat in his gut only intensifies with every motion of his master’s tongue inside of him. His hands struggle for something to hold onto and he tentatively reaches out to grip the fin on top of Belial’s head. Fiery eyes fix firmly on his face and he moans, loud and unashamed.

He comes hard enough to make his entire body shake in response, his muscles tightening harder than they ever have before. It almost hurts, but his master seems satisfied as he lifts his head and Kei can only hope he’s performed as well as can be expected so far. His grasp on this realm feels hazy at best but Belial’s hands on his body anchor him in place.

“I’m ready, Belial-sama,” he manages and spreads his trembling legs wide in offering.

Belial chuckles down at him before pulling him closer, keeping his firm grip on Kei’s thighs and opening him wider, slotting himself between them. Kei chances reaching between them, wrapping a hand around where Belial is still hot and hard, guiding his master’s cock into himself. He expects pain, even just a little, but the unique shape allows his body to open and adjust as he takes more inside, the slender tip not wide enough to cause him any discomfort.

It should hardly surprise him that this coupling would be nearly painless for him.

Even like this, Belial is larger than him and looms over him, dark and devilish and it would be frightening if Kei hadn’t been at his side for so long. There are aspects of Belial that frighten him, of course, because his master can be cruel and quick to anger but right now Kei is unafraid. He’s slick and wet and his body opens around Belial as if he was made for this very purpose, and that might not be far off. He’s certainly fantasized about this often enough.

“It’s not often that Ultramen mate with anyone outside of our own, much less with a subordinate. You should feel honored, in that regard.” Belial has such careful control of his voice. His words don’t stumble, he isn’t overly breathy, but Kei can feel him twitch and throb. He’s enjoying this.

The prospect of being able to please his master makes him indescribably happy and he can’t help a smile around his moans, wrapping his legs tight around Belial, desperate to keep him as close as he can as Belial thrusts inside of him, hard enough to make him tremble. “I am honored, Belial-sama,” he whispers, throwing his head back on a particularly hard thrust.

The wet sucking sound that his body makes every time Belial moves inside of him is louder here where there is nothing else but the two of them and Kei wonders what his master thinks about being able to do this to him. He wonders if Belial takes pride in taking him apart at the seams until all he can do is vocalize and writhe and beg for more. And Belial’s hands remain firm on him, his grip never wavering or slipping even when Kei bucks beneath him, so close to completion.

He reaches for Belial even though he has no right to do so and makes a choked, delighted noise in the back of his throat when his master indulges him and leans down enough for him to touch him. Kei runs his fingers over his broad chest, the stark difference between the black and red. And he arches himself up, kissing and licking, sucking smooth hot skin, desperate to prove his devotion and to please Belial. Their work together is one thing but this is intimately different and Kei wants to prove himself even as Belial fills him almost to the brim, almost too full.

When Belial comes inside of him, hot and sticky, Kei falls back, gasping, his body almost too sensitized from all of this. But Belial’s last few thrusts to empty himself push Kei over the edge, and he’s so tired, too exhausted to do anything more than lie there and whimper softly. He aches all the way through but it feels good, an ache he’ll remember in the morning, one that might even make sitting down to write a difficult task for him.

“I think you have what you need now,” Belial says, and he slips easily out of him.

Kei presses his thighs together to hold as much in as he can, sitting up slowly, not sure what to say or what to think. His body is in peak fertility, so he should be able to conceive from this. After all, he highly doubts that his master would need more than one coupling to conceive a child with someone ready and prepared to carry a child for him. Belial’s child…

“Return to the human world and rest,” Belial tells him. “Report back when you have conceived.”

He would have thought he would feel less exhausted in his human skin, but this remains untrue and Kei stumbles away from his desk, unable to remember what he was doing before he reported back to his master about his idea. The aches is less, at least, but the mess is still apparent and he laughs as he loosens the tie around his neck. This suit may very well be ruined, but he has plenty more where this one came from and he can replace it at a later date in time. For now, though, all he wants to do is clean himself up and go to bed.

His hand wanders to his abdomen as he stands beneath the hot spray of the shower water and he can’t help the small, curious smile at the thought of carrying Belial’s child.

He has no reason to become attached to the child, of course, who will simply complete a task the two of them are unable to currently complete on their own. After they do that, well… Kei is uncertain of what will happen to the child. That matters not to him. The honor comes in that Belial trusted his task to him, after all. All he can do is perform admirably, as he has been, and make sure the child grows up well taken care of and comes into his heritage when the time is right.

In the next few months, Kei will have plans to make, and construction to undertake. This must go off without a hitch to be deemed a success, after all. All the pieces must fall into place.

And Kei Fukuide has already worked too hard on this plan to let it fail.


End file.
